Inner Slytherin
by show your inner slytherin
Summary: The new girl comes in at the middle of forth year and makes friends with the golden trio and make friends with an unlikely person. The first of a few books :)
1. Intro

_**Notes: **__this is my third story and I need reviews for all of them please __L_

_Disclaimer: I only own Lucina and Kmillen Carlton and the plot._

Intro.

She stepped into the hall, it was her first day in the middle of the forth year. She sat on the stool and everybody looked at her, the new girl and she felt the sorting hat on her head. It hesitated " sly … Gryffindor". On that word the new girl let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Who will look after Miss Carlton?" there was silence and then an enthusiastic hand shot up. "Miss Granger, since you are so enthusiastic you and your friends can look after Miss Carlton" So the new girl walked over and sat in-between Miss Granger and the ginger boy next to her.

Miss granger was the first to talk " Hello," she said with a warm smile " I'm Hermionie Granger this is Ron Weasley and you are ?"

" umm I'm Lucina Carlton, v…very happy to meet you both," I said shakily " I have a b…brother called Kmillen and I am a Blood traitor and a half-blood according to a girl in Bowbattons." I said quickly so they couldn't make out what I was saying.

" I have five brothers and a little sister" The ginger boy, Ron said.

" I am an only child and a muggle-born" Hermionie told me.

" I hhheard that you two were part of the golden trio," I hesitated if I was wrong " is h..harry p. in the golden trio as well?"

"yes I am" a voice said. Turning I saw Harry potter and I went even more nervous.

"hhhi hhharry" I mentally slapped myself.

" hi, What's your name?"

_Ohmygod he just asked me a question I should answer!_

" I'm Lucinia Carlton. Very happy to meet you Harry." After that I had a mini party because I didn't hesitate.

" Very nice to meet you to Lucina" that was when I knew , this year wouldn't be like Bowbattons."


	2. Stone hearts

_**Notes: **__I am putting all my other stories on hold as I have the next few chapters of this, either on my phone (as once I shut down the laptop the chapters get erased from the memory) or in my head __J_

Stone hearts

"Who is that?" Lucina looked almost lovingly at the blonde haired boy on the table to the side of hers."Who?" Harry looked where Lucina was looking and his face looked sour as he saw who it was "Oh, him"

"So, who is he" Lucina repeated.

" Malfoy" Ron spat.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, he must have a first name and don't be rude." Lucina sounded a lot like Hermione.

"Draco." Ron scowled.

"Draco Malfoy." Lucina was happy she knew the strangers name at least. Then Draco looked at her and stony eyes met crystal blue until Lucina noticed she was blushing and looked away.

Lucina's POV

The way everyone stared at me when I turned round diverting my gaze from the slytherin table reminded me of when my friends first saw me use magic and then my mind unexpectedly drifted to when I first used magic. _Holding my mothers stick ,as I called it, I pointed it at my doll that was on the tall wardrobe "accio" then the doll flew into my arms just as my mother walked in. "my wikkle baby is going to be a witch" she said while picking me up, I was only one so I didn't know what a witch was so I just giggled. _I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a blonde girl sit next to me.

"hello new girl, I'm Luna lovegood." She said as if she was lost in thought.

" I'm Lucina-Stephanie Carlton, but you can call me Lucina or Luci" I said.

"Nice to meet you Luci"

" Likewise Luna"

After that there was an uncomfortable silence, apart from Ron stuffing his face.

"do you think pandas are really endangered or just hiding from us?" Luna just randomly said.

"ohmyfukinggod I always think that," Then everyone at the table except Luna looked at me like I was crazy " what's up? You never swore or heard anyone swear EVER? And I am the crazy one?"

Then me and Luna started a conversation about nargles and other creatures. "are they drunk, high, bat-crap crazy or all of the above" Ron whispered.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione said exactly the same time as me and we both hit our smallest books (which were both about five hundred pages.) over his head and we both giggled at our synchronisation.

"OWW, LUCI, 'MIONIE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT YOU BITCHES" Ron didn't realise he yelled until McGonagall walked to us.

"Mr Weasley I do not tolerate that language, sixty points from Gryffindor."

"Thanks Ron, my first day and you lose sixty fucking points from the house ALREADY." I said when McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Its not my bloody fault if you fucking hurt me, you bitch" Ron fumed.

There was silence as Hermione slapped Ron in the face.

"Gooden Granger that will teach weasel to behave." Draco yelled from across the hall.

" Fuck off, Malfoy you bouncing ferret." everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered at me and to my surprise he just nodded and walked over to me

"you are pretty good at insults Carlton"

" Move it dickhead you are in my way" I said when I went to stand up.

"No chance halfblood."

"I am also good at football." I said before kicking him in the crotch.

_I have to finish it here as I have to get off the laptop, I will continue it next week._


	3. Stone Hearts part 2

_**Notes:**__ this is part two of stone hearts hope you enjoy. By the way this was earlier than expected but life works in mysterious ways._

"how the fuck is that like football?" Malfoy asked two octaves higher than normal, gripping his crotch as he was curled up on the floor.

" cos I always kicked the ball just right," I said turning "oh and Malfoy. I would be surprised if you had one ball, let alone two." I ignored the whispers as I left Malfoy curled up in front of the Gryffindor table.

"_oh my god did you see that?"_

"_yea lets tell Cara, Sandra, Susan, Lucy, Georgia, and the others"_

"_ok" _and then loads of children told their friends, who told strangers who told their friends, and soon the whole school knew.

"YOU kicked MALFOY in the balls, in front of almost THE WHOLE SCHOOL and got away with it" Harry almost screamed in the middle of class.

"yea. But he must have got kicked in the balls more than once."

"no never, you are the first girl that has kicked him EVER, 'mione only slapped him once." Ron looked like he was going to kiss me.

"miss Carlton, mr Weasley and mr Potter, do I need to take more points off each of you." Professor Snape said, hoping that we would slip up so he could give us detention and take points away.

" no sir, very sorry professor." we all said in unison.

After, Ron and Harry talked about quidditch while I took notes and made the potion without exploding it, unlike Ron and Harry.

As I looked up nearing the end of the lesson, a paper bird landed on my paper. Without Snape knowing, I opened the paper to see that someone had left a note.

_Hey C,_

_Come to the ROR after lunch so I can see u._

_C u l8r, lve 6i boi._

" what's the ROR?" I said during lunch.

"The room of requirement, its on the seventh floor. Why do you want to know?" 'Mione was super curious. She saw the note in my hand " OHMYBLOODYGOD who is 6i boi?"

"I umm, well I," I began

" She doesn't know"

"Bloody hell gin, you could have waited till I said you could tell them. Any way," I said stopping my death stare at Ginny " Who do you think it is?"

"even if we knew we wouldn't tell you" Ginny almost sang.

"well I have NO TIME thanks to you Ginny, you bitch, got to go guys."

"Carlton." I heard when I stepped into the ROR

"Crap. Why are you here ferret, come back for more?" I said very cheekily.

"Wow Carlton, we flirting already? You have only been here a day, you bad girl."

" I am so not, umm flirting with you, ferret," How fucking DARE he accuse ME of flirting with HIM "I have to go to the common room, my friends will be wondering where I am."

"ok Carlton, you keep 'not' flirting with me" he winked.

_Fuck you Lucina, why did you blush, because of that FERRET, now he knows your weakness, HIM._

_**AN **__this is the end of chapter one and I need more ideas for the other chapters. Can you help with reviews plz?_


	4. Loads of flirting and fixing hearts

_**AN: **__there will be loads more flirting and someone will deceive luci (loads of praze 4 the person who guesses who it is) btw the two people that are talking are first 'mione and second luci_

Loads of flirting and fixing hearts

"sooo?"

"so? What?"

"who. the fucking hell. Was he?"

"a stuck-up, pompous arse."

"What are you talking about Malfoy for?" Ron interrupted their conversation.

"OHMYBLOODYGOD, THE FERRET IS 6I BOI?! AND HE WANTED TO MEET YOU IN PRIVATE? AND IT WASN'T A TRICK?!" Hermione shouted, in the middle of the room, in the library.

"yes, and now everyone from here to china knows, you dumbass bitch." Ron spat when everyone started rumours that me and Malfoy were dating.

" BELIVE ME EVERYONE I WOULDN'T TOUCH THE FERRET WITH A TEN FOOT BARGE POLE," everyone looked confused, except the muggle-borns and the half-muggles. "IT'S A MUGGLE THING THAT MEENS I WOULDN'T DATE HIM EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST BOY IN THE WORLD." then everyone stopped the rumours and restarted their conversations.

"Now where were we?" ron asked.

"we were just about to get some books." Hermione smiled and she and luci got the biggest books we could find and made ron get bombarded by books and luci even did Avis to attack him.

" that is for calling 'mione a bitch, assface."

"yea calling people names is mean and hurtful."

"assface" luci giggled and winked at ron.

**AN: **_there is a LOAD more flirting between ron and luci in later chapters, so I hope you enjoy_


	5. Loads of flirting and fixing hearts 2

_**AN: **__I have written a bit of ron/oc and a very close harry/oc._

_And I also deleted one of my stories because 'the characters were to childish' even though I only just started it._

Loads of flirting and fixing hearts part 2

"Don't call me assface you bitch."

"arse"

"umm, umm, bookworm."

"ginger"

"LUCINA-STEFANIE CARLTON, how dare you insult Ron in that manner." Hermione said.

"soz" Luci muttered.

"'sorlright."

2 months later.

Harry POV

In the great hall Luci wasn't anywhere to be seen, and she was late to potions and made sure no one could see her face.

" Sorry i'm late professor, it wont happen again."

" I sure hope so, if not then you will have nineteen points taken off AND detention everyday for a week."

"very sorry, professor." Luci said as she sat down, next to MALFOY, unknowingly obviously.

Draco POV

"Carlton do you know this potion? Carlton did you hear me?"

"yea, sorry. I know this, let me do it."

"you might do it better if you could see what you are doing," I said as I pulled her hood down to reveal a black eye and many burses. " what happened? Carlton," at that she looked at me " What the fuck happened to you?"

"I fell, down some stairs, they moved when I half stepped on them and I over balanced." came her hesitated reply.

"ok, lets carry on." I said, not wanting to argue, after taking my hand off her shoulder, which neither of us knew I had put there, and put her hood back up.

Ron POV

_HOW DARE HE! HOW BLOODY DARE HE TOUCH HER, MY LUCI!_

Harry noticed how tight my grip was on my wand at the feast.

"its about Ferret and Luci isn't it?" Harry asked very concerned

"No, I just find more loyal company with my wand than with the girl who is meant to be my GIRLFRIEND. Here she comes, lets pretend we were talking about Quidditch." I replied coldly.

"Hey guys. You ok?" Luci asked, pretending to be cheery.

"yea fine. What about you Luce?" Harry was met by a death stare.

" you make the same BLOODY MISTAKE EVERY BLOODY MONTH YOU DUMBASS! Stupefy, Avis!" she attacked Harry with more anger than I ever saw her.

"_That is your fault you sick, twisted, hideous BEAST! And never forget it ever._" she whispered to me, ME OF ALL PEOPLE.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked when Luci finally left and he got his breath back.

"No bloody clue mate" I lied as best I could.

_**An: **__what do you think its all about? HUGEMUNGUS praise for the person who guesses (btw I want more favourites and follows and plz R&R)_


	6. Where did it go wrong?

_**AN: **__this is what happened during the two months that I only just thought up._

Where did it all go wrong?

Ron's POV

I was in the common room, alone at two in the morning, of course in my pyjamas, which were just some pyjama trousers.

"Hi Ronnie" Lucina said, giggling when she made me jump out of my skin.

"Hey Luci, you ok?" I exclaimed, out of breath in shock.

"well, with this view who wouldn't be, right Ronnie?" she winked and walked away. I spent till five in the morning thinking about how amazing she was, three days later I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted.

"Hi Ronnie." she said one day.

"Hi Luce, ok no need to death stare me"

"you can call me Luce, Ronnie, just remember, no kisses till three months of people knowing about us ok Ronnie?"

"ok sweetie."

The first proper conversation we had about 'us' even though we had been 'us' for a week.

"a month then we tell the others? Ok?"

"_whatever you want." _I whispered.

_One month later_

"OMG I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I WAS WAITING FOR THIS! Hermione yelled so the whole hall could hear.

"Do you do that on purpose or is it a instant reaction to yell" me and Luce said at the same time while holding hands.

"HEY EVERYONE," Hermione yelled while standing on her seat " RONALD WEASLEY AND LUCINA CARLTON ARE NOW OFFICIALY A COUPLE!"

Everyone stared at me and Luce, but as we sat down I saw Luci was looking at Malfoy. "why you looking at the ferret?"

"Do you realise, he isn't laughing or shouting across the hall at us? He isn't even talking to his friends, he's just, well, there." She said dreamily as usual.

"Never mind about the Ferret, what about you two. Have you kissed?" 'Mione said excitedly.

"Not yet. We had a deal not to kiss until three months after we told you guys. So THREE MONTHS!." Luce said twice as excitedly.

Lucina's POV

After I was alone, I saw Malfoy. " Malfoy, wait up," I said and ran to him. " you ok?"

"yea fine," he smiled, like a proper smile, not his trademark smirk "what about you Carlton?"

"Fine, why weren't you talking to your little following puppies?"

"they were making fun of you and Weasley being a couple, I didn't find it funny, I knew it would happen someday."

"Wanna walk to divination with me?" I very politely asked

"Sure, if its no problem?"

"of course it isn't a problem." we both walked to Divination, talking about anything and everything.

_**AN: **__I have to sleep now cos my dad is watching a horror and I get jumpy around horrors._


	7. Where did it go wrong 2?

_**AN: **__no more notes until I can be bothered to. This is where it goes form the two months, to present day_

Where did it go wrong?

Ron's POV

I saw Luce and was about to go over to her

"Malfoy, wait up." that was when I saw the ferret.

She ran up to him and started to talk to him, I swear at one point the SMILED at LUCE, a proper smile. They both walked to Divination together. "You jealous weasel?" a voice said.

"Why should I be, Parkinson? Luci is my girlfriend after all and THAT wont change things."

"Well Draco is getting closer to her every time they speak, he smiled at her, he has never smiled at anyone before in his life, that isn't in his family."

"I better get goin, see you never again I hope, Parkinson."

" Cant say I want the same." Parkinson winked.

Draco's POV

"Malfoy," Carlton got my attention " you should smile more often, you look nice when you smile." she said before we went into divination. I didn't notice she took the seat next to ME not Weasley. "Smile if you get embarrassed when someone tells you to smile."

"whatthehell! Luci why do that?!," I said, blushing "why aren't you sat with the rest of the platinum group?"

"Platinum group?"

"its everyone's nickname for you, potter, granger, weasel, long bottom, loony and weasel's sister."

"that is an awesome name, and the others are talking about quidditch or me and Ron. Why aren't you with your following puppies?"

"They are laughing about you and Weasley AGAIN!"I strangled my wand then.

_Present day_

"Professor, I need Potter to help me." I said when I went into the classroom.

"of course, why?" professor flit wick said

"well, there is an unconscious girl in the room of requirement, Potter, its Carlton."

"lets go then!"

We both ran to the room of requirement and took Carlton to the hospital wing. I left potter with her, she was covered in bruises and scratches.

"So you found Carlton and got Potter to take her to the hospital wing." Pansy asked when it was lunch.

"Yea I did." I explained everything about me wanting to skip class so I went into the room of requirement and saw a girl on the floor with blood around her, I saw it was Carlton and ran to tell Potter.

_Two days later_

It was a long two days till she got out.

"aww is wikkwe cawton back from hospikaw?" I purposely said like a baby as a dare from my 'friends'.

"yes I'm back," then she leaned in and her voice softened to a whisper "and better than ever" she winked and walked away, it almost made me shiver, the way her voice was sweet like chocolate but cold like snow. She has been confusing me since she first came here.

Lucina's POV.

I have so much fun, confusing Malfoy. There is a downside to flirting with Malfoy, I might be falling for him and Ron will know and will, I cant even think what he will do.

"Hey Luce." Ron said as he placed a hand on my shoulder which I very quickly pushed off.

"Hi Ronnie." I fake-smiled at him. Hermione saw through my fake smile

"What's he done?" she asked when I was sat on her bed chatting.

"who?"

"Ron"

"well. Nothing. I got to meet him now."

"ok then. See you." 'Mione said as if she didn't believe me.

"_RON, STOP. IM SORRY, JUST PLEASE STOP_" I sobbed at the memory.

When I stopped, I went into the ROR.

"why did you talk to him again?" Ron said angrily

"there was no room next to you." I kept my distance

"well you could have sat somewhere else," with every word he was getting closer to me and I was getting backed in to a corner. "stay here Luce."

" you don't have the authority to call me that anymore, not after this," I said pulling up my sleeve to show cuts and bruises.

Then he attacked me again. He hit me, scratched me and then all I saw was a fist, screamed and then blacked out. I half awoke to see Ron abandon me

Draco's POV

I heard a scream and then I ran to where it came from only to see weasel running out of the ROR. When he was out of sight I ran into the ROR and saw, like last time Carlton curled up on the floor covered in blood. She was semi-conscious. "Did Weasley do this to you?" I crouched down and held her hand.

"Ron thinks I like you, he has hit me everyday but its got worse."

"hospital wing?"

"Ron" then she passed out.

"Madam Pomfrey, she has got beaten." I said out of breath in the hospital wing.

"do you know who by?"

"yes, she told me and I saw him run away from where he beat her. It was Ron Weasley."

"Thank you mister Malfoy, you may now go."

"Thank you Miss" I ran first to the Gryffindor common room and waited for a Gryffindor to go in or out.

"excuse me, are you Collin Creavey?" I asked a boy carrying a camera.

"yes Mr Malfoy."

"can you tell Harry Potter that someone wants to talk to him and Hermione please?" I said as politely as I could. Collin went through the portrait and five minutes later Potter and Granger came out and saw me.

"Why are you worried Malfoy?" Granger said seeing the look on my face.

"Carlton is back in the hospital wing and she told me who hit her."

"Who was it? Should I tell Ron?" Potter was listening now.

"Well, Weasley already knows."

"He hit her didn't he?" Granger said as if it had been in her mind all the time "that explains why she didn't want him to touch her at lunch." I just nodded

"you can visit her tomorrow when Madam Pomfrey knows what is wrong with her."

"ok, thanks Malfoy." Granger said.

"your welcome. Oh, Hermione. Call me Draco ok?"

"Ok Draco. Thanks for helping Luci."

"I have to get in her good books if I want to have kids in the future." Hermione giggled at that.

When I went into the Slytherin common room I was greeted by the glares of my friends.

"what?"

"why were you outside the Gryffindor common room?" Pansy scowled

"I found Carlton beaten up AGAIN and madam Pomfrey told me to tell Potter and Granger. Lucky me." I lied.

"that has to be true, cos knowing Carlton she always get beaten up." Goyle said with a goofy laugh.


	8. Forgiving forever

**Forgiving forever**

Draco POV

"How could he? HOW THE HELL COULD HE DO THIS TO YOU? And I didn't even notice. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"'Mione, its not your fault," Carlton comforted her " and I didn't think he would hit me twice, he was just stressed and I provoked him by talking to Malfoy and yelling at him. It's not your fault or Ronnie's fault. It's mine."

No one noticed me, in the doorway, when Lucina saw me she very secretly smiled. "so 'mione Malfoy told you to call him draco?"

"I wont, cos when I say it, I want to punch him again."

"same, it feels sour when I say it."

"Malfoy, you do know it's rude to eavesdrop don't you?" Carlton said looking forward but obviously seeing me.

" Well Carlton, I couldn't care less what you and your goody two shoes friends have to say. I was just, well, umm,"

"eavesdropping when you heard your name?"

"you found me out Carlton" I almost laughed.

"anyway did you hear that there is a Yule ball this month." granger squealed.

Lucina POV

Malfoy was a sneaky little bugger, spying on us from the doorway.

I didn't even listen until I heard about a ball. "ohmygod we HAVE to go to the ball?"

"yea"

"well I don't have a dress and I don't want to wear my trousers."

"oh great, girly shit. I'm gonna go."

"ok see you later Malfoy."


	9. Forgiving Forever part 2

Forgiving forever part 2

"Hello, is that dress ordered yet?" Draco asked as politely as possible for a Malfoy.

"No, not yet. Do you want it as a surprise for your girlfriend?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, its for one of my friends."

"Well she is a very lucky girl." she said taking the money he handed out.

"Hurry we have to get to Hogsmeade and buy our dresses. Luna, 'Mione, lets go!"

"When did you get so enthusiastic about the ball?" Hermione asked very puzzled.

"Since I heard that there will be karaoke and muggle songs." Lucina squealed.

When the girls got to the shop they split and looked at dresses and jewellery. "Is this one ordered?" Lucina was looking at a green dress which had golden tiara and a silver necklace.

"yes, sorry. A boy with blonde hair came in and bought it and the jewellery for a friend of his."

"that's fine," she said as Hermione and Luna went over to her "guys, I cant go to the ball."

"why Luci?"

"Luna, no one has asked me, I don't have a dress and I will get judged for forgiving Ron."

"Luci, look at me," Lucina looked into Hermione's eyes "don't worry about what people think, don't cry and go to the ball."

Lucina's POV

" So Carlton you forgave Weasel, after all he did?"

"yea, I trust him." Malfoy stared at me " with my life."

"by the way Carlton, look in your wardrobe before the ball and you will get a surprise." he winked.

"Malfoy, stop stealing my job. I'm the winker." I giggled.

"And the giggler."

"and your meant to be the heartless Slytherin prince that everyone hates."

"and do you hate me? Am I heartless?"

"I haven't decided yet, I will find out at the ball right ?"

"Right, then again, you may never know."

"well I want to know. ohmygod, Malfoy you better go. NOW." then Malfoy ran away before Hermione saw that we were chatting in the leaky cauldron. "Hey 'Mione"

"Hey Luci. You ok?"

"Yea fine. What about you?"

"Perfect. Why were you talking to Malfoy the arseface?"

"I saw him on his own, sat here and we started to talk about the ball. That's all." I said with a poker face.

"Ok, this time I wont tell Ron, because he hasn't long stuck you in hospital."

"Thanks 'Mione." I smiled.

"What are friends for?"

"Ummmm… being bat-crap crazy with."


	10. you should really try chat, Luci

You should really try chat luci!

_**AN: I know that it is a bad title, I couldn't think of anything else, and I was meant to make Harry OOC**_

Harry POV

"Hey luci"

"Hey Harry, you ok?"

"yea. Hey, you heard about HSC"

"HS what?"

"Hogwarts Student Chat, I joined it today. You should join as well."

"what do you DO on chat?"

" you can make a nickname for yourself, put any picture as your background and you chat to other students." Hermione said, sitting in front of us

"let me guess 'mione, you joined it to" Luci asked.

"Most of the school has, even Colin and Parkinson." Ron said, grabbing Luci's shoulders suddenly which made her turn and slap him.

"OHMYGOD RONNIE, I AM SOSOSO SORRY, you scared me," Luci said " AND YOU LOT CAN SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AS WELL" she yelled to the laughing Slytherins who were telling everyone about what happened.

"see you guys later" I said running from the hall to figure out the secret of that goddamn egg.

Luci POV

After all the lessons ended, I signed up to the new chat and finaly chose the name _lioninlove _the second I went on a person called '_missunderstudflmae_' went online.

**Chat**

_Missunderstudflame: hello __J_

_Lioninlove: hello J_

_Missunderstudflame: ur first time on HSC?_

_Lioninlove: yea, u?_

_Missunderstudflame: same_

_Lioninlove: could you change your name to something easier._

**Missunderstudflame has changed name to icecoldflame**

_Icecoldflame: better?_

_Lioninlove: yea thnx J_

_Icecoldflame: so, ur a Gryffindor?_

_Lioninlove: yea. What bout u?_

_Icecoldflame: not telling u._

_Lioninlove: plz plz plz?_

_Icecoldflame: no :P_

_Lioninlove: don't like u anymore :P LOL_

_Icecoldflame: LOL, u no? ur alright, 4 a lion._

_Lioninlove: thnx, I think._

_Icecoldflame: ur welcome ;)_

_Lioninlove: no winking, I do hav a boifrend._

_Icecoldflame: I don't care_

**Likeaginger has logged on**

_Lioninlove: hi ron, its u-no-who_

_Likeaginger: U-NO-WHO? He ment to be ded_

_Lioninlove: u no what I mean ):_

**Icecoldflame has logged off leaving an offline message: nice to chat lioninlove , ttfn J**

_Likeaginger: who waz that?_

_Lioninlove: idk, he waz the only one online when I came on._

**Likeatriwizardboss has logged on**

_Likeatriwizardboss: OMG RON! U COPIED ME!_

_Likeaginger: no way, u copied me! Luci who do you agree with?_

_Lioninlove: well, coz ur my boifrend ronnie…_

_Likeaginger: OH YEA I WIN!_

_Likeatriwizardboss: that is so mean!_

_Lioninlove: I didn't finish, I agree with HARRY !_

_Likeatriwizardboss: OH YEA! I WIN! What is that? the croud is cheering? (imitates crowd) HARRY HARRY HARRY!_

_Lioninlove: changed my mind now , you both have the same amazing ideas so u both win._

_Likeaginger: thnx luce, lve u. xxxxx_

_Lioninlove: lve u mre xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Likeaginger: not possible xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Likeatriwizardboss: OMG STFU you are cramping my style and you know that I need style or I cant turn my swag on!_

**Likeaginger has logged off leaving an offline message: c u l8r baby meet me in the ROR k? :* :* ;)**

_Likeatriwizardboss: ewes btw luci, u snogged him yet?_

_Lioninlove: NO! it haznt been 3 months yet!_

**Lioninlove has logged off leaving an offline message: dare u to mention it again harry! I darez u!**

**Grangerdanger has logged on**

_Grangerdanger: hey harry J_

_Likeatriwizardboss: hey 'mione. :S_

_Grangerdanger: what up?_

_Likeatriwizardboss: luci being bchi_

_Grangerdanger: so being her._

_Likeatriwizardboss: yea lol, nice nikname 'mione_

_Grangerdanger: same with u, but boiwholived seems like a better one for u_

_Likeatriwizardboss: bookwormgranger seems like a better one 4 u._

**Likeatriwizardboss has logged off **

**Grangerdanger has logged off**

Luci POV

After I got off chat, I went to bed until I remembered I had to I had to meet ron, I ran to the ROR and saw Lavender Brown walk out of it with her hair a mess.

"Hey Lav' your hair is a mess!"

"really?" she asked worriedly

"yea, but don't worry, I know a spell" I muttered a spell and her tangled mess became her normal curled hair.

"thanks Lucina" she smiled

"you're welcome Lavender"

When I stepped into the ROR, Ron was sat in the same place as last time, the memories came back to me and I fell on the floor. "Luce! Are you ok baby?"

"yea, just memories." I said trying to block the thoughts.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, holding me as close as he could "I'm sorry"

We both walked to the common room holding hands to see our friends waiting for us.

"don't worry guys, he hasn't killed me, the only thing he did was hug me when I remembered last time," I said and walked up to the girls dorm.

All I could think of, despite everything, was who icecoldflame was.

All the people I could think of were suspects.

Colin -no he was asking everyone if he could have a picture of them, only I agreed , blaize - no bloody way, Michael Corner- I don't think so, Crabbe- I don't even think he can spell ice, Cedric- why would he chat with me and not cho, Justin Finch- he only knows me as 'the punch bag', Seamus - probably to busy blowing up a carrot, Goyle- defiantly to busy eating, Lee Jordan- was in the common room with me but was chatting to Fred and George about a new invention that I wasn't meant to hear but ended up helping them with, Neville- was reading about plants again, Dean- he was in bed according to one of his friends, fred and george- chatting with Lee, Ferret-maybe, but to evil to be icecoldflame. It must be a girl. I had fallen asleep by the time I thought it must have been a girl.


	11. how it all started

The Yule ball has come(or when it started)

_**An: **__I havnt tried a ginny POV yet so this will be a new experience and I might make her a bit ooc but I don't realy care cos she wont be in the story much. Enjoy _

Ron POV

It had been two weeks since she had joined chat and she had been on it everyday, never when he was with her though and when he went on, icecoldflame had always either come online or just gone offline.

"Who is icecoldflame?" I asked for the ninth time that day.

"I don't know, Ron, like I told you before. I. don't. know. Who. It. Is. It cant be a boy, but they type like they are and I don't know any boys who would even try to talk to a Gryffindor that was called lioninlove." she finished by turning to me " anyway, today is the Yule ball, so I better get ready, k ronnie? And I'm not upset that you are going with one of the Patil twins"

"ok sweetie, and I am glad that you aren't annoyed or jealous." I said.

"I never said that I wasn't jealous" she said and very quickly ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Ginny POV

I had finished getting ready and I knocked on the wood of 'Mionie's and Luci's bed (the curtains were drawn and spells were placed on them obviously) "you ready yet?" I asked for the third time (Luci had repeatedly said I had the patience of Ronald)

"Yea" came the reply from 'Mione's bed as she stepped out in an amasing dress.

"same" luci stepped out of her bed, wearing a long GREEN dress that went to the floor, white heels that only just were noticeable under her dress, a gold tiara with green and red jewels, a gold necklace that had a silver crown and pearl earrings. "how do I look?" she asked as me and 'Mione just tried to get words out.

"OHMYGOD LUCI! You look incredible!" came a voice from the corner of the room. Lavender was dressed in a white dress (way to tight, obviously, cos it was lavender) with black heels.

"thanks lav. Coming from you, that real is nice." Luci said as nicely as she could to lavender.

Malfoy POV

I was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for my dumb friends to come back from Dumbledore's office when I saw Granger walk down and meet Victor Krum (_**an: **__I do mention the triwizard contestants sometimes) _who was closely met by Weaselette who seemed to be dragging someone with her. "come on, you don't look horrid at all" I heard her mutter.

When she gave up, a girl who had her hair up, wearing a green dress that went to the floor, white heels that only just were noticeable under her dress, a gold tiara with green and red jewels, a gold necklace that had a silver crown and pearl earrings walked down the stairs. "ohmygod!" and that was when it started.


	12. late describing chapter

_**AN: I only just realised, being the dumbarsed twat that I am, I didn't describe luci, this chapter is about her.**_

Luci's description

Her face:

Lucina-Stephanie carlton, her hair is blonde, but seems to be fading every two days (_**AN: you will find out more about this MUCH later in my book seiries) **_and then bright again, no-one knows what her hair length is cos she keeps her hair up and NEVER buts it down when her friends can see. Her eyes are a crystal blue, like a blue jewel and when she looks at you , her eyes sparkle. She never shows her teeth when she smiles although her smile is beautiful (according to her family, friends and teachers).

Her personality:

Lucina Carlton is a very trusting person, no matter what has happened, a good example of this is what happened about Ron. She isn't afraid to try new things but she isn't fearless _**(AN: you see her fear in two chapters time) **_.

Her hobbies/ what she likes:

No matter what day, you can never see Luci without her CD's, she keeps some in her bag and listens to them to help her sleep. She likes the library as well so she can get some peace and practice spells.

What she hates about herself:

She needs glasses and she thinks they make her look geeky but _some_ people like it (ron, harry (surprisingly) and two more.). Her hair. Her teeth. Her voice. Her figure.

Other features:

She was a bit chubby when she first arrived but as the days with Ron went past she got thinner because she barely ate. She bites her nails so uses clear nail polish to stop herself.


	13. The Yule Ball

_**AN: **__my laptop went shit so I couldn't do this at first D:_

_**Disclaimer: **__I realise I haven't done this in a while so just saying, I only own the plot, Lucina and the imagination that went into this chapter and later chapters. The world of Harry Potter belongs to Queen Rowling and the songs belong to whoever sings them._

The Yule ball

Lucina POV

When I walked down the stairs, it was like a fairytale, the girl walks down the steps to her date while everyone stares at how different she looks, only this time, there was no date. I saw Malfoy alone at the bottom of the stairs. "Malfoy, no girl wanted to go with you?"

"no, pansy did but I rejected her," he smirked " you look nice, Carlton" he sounded like he meant it.

"wow, Malfoy, umm, did you just complement me?"

"ohmygod," by now he was pretending to choke and causing me to giggle which was attracting unwanted attention but we didn't notice "don't just laugh, I am fucking dieing"

"you retard" I only just managed to say.

Malfoy stopped 'dieing' "I must be to have complemented you"

"I hate you"

"no you don't, you love me really"

"as if Slytherin."

"ohmygod, you broke my heart" he put his hand on his heart

"you have a heart?" I giggled

"very nice Carlton" he went in a huff

"aww I didn't mean it like that Malfoy. Did I hurt your feewings?" I said in the exact voice he had when I came out of the hospital wing.

"no. anyway, since neither of us have a date to the ball, can I escort you in? as enemies?"

"umm," I only just noticed all the people looking at us " as enemies?" he nodded _ohmygod Luci, this is the time to say no, slap him and walk triumphantly. _

"_did I mention I bought the dress for you?" _he surprised me when he whispered that. _Luci, HE bought the dress, say yes you dumb bitch_

"sure Malfoy, I will go with you. As enemies." I said, looping my arm in his. Then we walked in to a white hall that looked like it was snowing.

"LUCI!," Ron ran to me and Malfoy "why are you here with him?" he motioned to Malfoy.

"Well, I saw him alone outside the great hall and we arranged to come here together as enemies." I said and walked off with Malfoy shrugging at Ron and running to catch up to me. Ten minutes and almost every person went to dance (except Ron, one of the Patil twins, me and Malfoy). Then the DJ changed the song "_this is for Lucina Carlton, who needs cheering up"_ I was surprised enough at being mentioned in a song request but I was more surprised about the song.

_My name is Ollie, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

"I recognise this song." I turned to Malfoy, but he wasn't there.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute _

_On the floor, up close, getting lost in it, _

_I wont give up without a fight._

Then Malfoy grabbed my hand and dragged me where no-one could see us, "You ready?"

"For what?" I could barely say it till I was dragged to the dance floor.

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

"Just do what the song says" Malfoy smiled as he danced while holding my hands, eventually I just gave up and danced as well, again not noticing the crowd of people looking at us, the lion and the snake, the two enemies, dancing in public.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

It was unexpected as he twirled me round, making the bottom of my dress frill but not too much, I almost fell and I would have if Malfoy hadn't caught me as if it was what he had planned.

_I feel the music flowing through your body_

_And looking at you I can tell you want me_

_Don't stop, keep going till the morning light, yeah_

With every step we took, less people were dancing and more were watching us, even the teachers, though Dumbledore and McGonagall were happy of the 'house unity' I guess, while Snape was FUMING!

_When I saw you there, _

_Sitting all alone in the dark, acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night._

_Ooh oh, baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, ooh oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

By this point, most of the hall was looking at us, but we were oblivious.

_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back_

_To dance with me tonight,_

_One more time, one more time, come on now,_

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

The whole hall was watching us now and still, it was like no-one was. The teachers (except Dumbledore and McGonagall) must have been horrified or shocked that the two students that hated each other the most were dancing together.

_I just wanna, ooh oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes_

I couldn't help hide a small smile and it looked Malfoy was hiding one as well.

_We can dance all through the night,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Then it ended and I suspected every one thought I would slap Malfoy, but all we did was bow and I giggled silently. It was Ron that broke the silence.

"I thought you were here as ENEMIES"

"we were Ronnie, but Malfoy dragged me here and I gave up while he basically forced me to dance" Ron walked closer to me and it reminded me of all the times in the ROR. I had told loads of other people but they didn't believe me because of how 'kind Ron is' and because 'he wouldn't hurt a fly' yea, but he would hospitalise his girlfriend.

"But you danced with him Luce"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME THAT RONALD!" I forgot there were teachers and other students there and so did Ron, it was to late before I realised what I had done. I saw his fist, then I fell, I put my hand in front of my face and when I moved it, there was blood on it, he broke my nose. When I sat up, Malfoy ran across to Ron and punched him full on in the face then ran to me.

"Carlton, you ok?" I sank back down onto the floor, curled into a ball and put my head, unknowingly of course, on Malfoy's knees. To calm me down, Malfoy stroked my hair but I didn't have the courage to ask him how he knew that was the way to calm me down "I heard you ask your friends what calms them down, their answers and yours last week"

_A week earlier._

"_Hey guys, what helps you calm down" I asked._

"_Chocolate" Ron said, his mouth full._

"_Well Ronald how am I not surprised that it is a type of food?" all he could do was shrug_

"_A fairy tale, Cinderella." 'Mione said, unsurprisingly._

"_Hedwig" Harry blushed._

"_I used to talk to my cat to calm myself down harry, so it's no big deal" I giggled._

"_What about you?" 'Mione asked looking at me._

"_well, I calm down when my hair is stroked because it reminds me of when my mum stroked my hair after I had a nightmare" I giggled._

Present day_._

Everyone was looking at Malfoy comforting me with either shock(most of the Ravenclaws and all the Hufflepuffs), disgust (the Slytherins and Gryffindors except Ron, who was unconscious, Malfoy must have whacked him pretty hard) or like it was normal (Luna, who I considered my second best friend because we are like sisters)

" Its alright Carlton, its fine. Come on." he got his wand out, sat me up and pointed his wand at my nose "Episkey" when I touched my nose, it was fixed "come on Carlton" Malfoy took me outside the school, to the swing I made on my second day and we sat underneath the tree.

It seemed like hours till we walked into school again. "Night Malfoy and thanks" then I hesitated and eventually hugged him "never doing that again" I giggled.

"sorry you didn't stay at the ball for longer Carlton."

"its not your fault! Again, goodbye Malfoy"

"bye" he walked down to his common room and I sat on the steps unaware of the person in the shadows behind the armour.

_**AN:**__ I know, I am crap at cliff-hangers but I couldn't resist it :D. so, who is in the shadows? *sing-songy* you'll have to wait!_


	14. Old friends and an Unexpected return

_**AN: **__the translations for the French bit are in brackets, I know fleur can speak English but she and Luci had been friends for years so have got used to speaking to each other in French and I have changed the hostages in the second challenge so its not Ron, its Lucina, I hope you're all ok with it, and if you aren't then I don't give a shit (brutally honest)_

Near death, Old friends and an Unexpected return

Luci POV

"oh mon dieu, Lucina!"(oh my god, Lucina!) a noticeable voice came from the shadows.

"fleur! ça fait une éternité" (fleur! It's been ages) I instantly remembered the unmistakeable voice.

"aucune merde! tu as grandi depuis que je vous ai vu" (no shit! you have grown since i last saw you)

"Combien de temps at-il été?" (How long has it been?)

"huit ou neuf ans i guess" (eight, nine years I guess)

"baise l'enfer, aussi longtemps?" (fucking hell, that long?)

"oui, vraiment, tu étais si petit mais très puissant" (yea, really, you were so small but very powerful)

"ainsi, fleur, désolé de gâcher la réunion, mais je dois y aller." (well, fleur, sorry to ruin the reunion but i need to get going.)

"c'est Luci bien. J'ai vraiment apprécié de te revoir. A plus tard peut-être?" (it's alright Luci. I really enjoyed seeing you again. see you later maybe?)

"définitivement. vous voir plus tard fleur et je vous souhaite toute la chance avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers" (definitely. see you later fleur and i wish you all the luck with the triwizard tournament) then I walked away to the common room. It was good to see fleur again. The last time I saw her was about eight years before I joined Hogwarts, when I was in France, our mothers were old friends, but my mum is friends with EVERYONE, even the minister, Cornelius fudge.

_The next day (the second challenge)_

Draco POV

At breakfast, Carlton wasn't there and neither was Granger, I wasn't fussed about Granger but, it wasn't like Carlton to miss breakfast. We didn't have much time until it was the second challenge, Carlton wasn't there either so something must have been wrong. "Challengers to their places, (_**AN: **__I don't actually know what was said so I am making it up) _GO" then all except Potter dived into the water, he was sort of pushed and everyone could hear Longbottom exclaiming he killed Potter, he obviously didn't see Potter back flip out of the water before diving into it again. It was a while before Diggory emerged with the Chang girl followed by Krum and Granger, the Delacour girl, Fleur had to be rescued and muttered how her sister had to be saved. Later Potter came up with Fleur's sister and said that Carlton was still there so I panicked and dived in when no one was looking. I had to cast an underwater breathing spell that I read about, yes, I read. When I finally got where she was, I cut the rope, grabbed her arm and swam up with her. I got up and dried myself with another spell as Carlton went to Dumbledore to tell him that I saved her. "it seems," Dumbledore said after making his voice louder so everyone could hear "that Miss Carlton has been saved by someone who is not a contestant. never mind, I can at least award their house with a few points. 50 points to Slytherin for helping someone who was in danger, despite their house." everyone was testing their hearing, unable to believe a SLYTHERIN saved a GRYFINDOR.

I heard Carlton speaking to the Delacour girl.

"Fleur êtes-vous d'accord?" (are you ok Fleur?)

"bien, je m'inquiétais, mais Gabrielle, je suis bien." (fine, i was worrying about Gabrielle but, i am fine."

Then Carlton turned to Fleur's sister

"Oh, Bonjour je suis Lucina Carlton, un vieil ami de ta soeur, c'est agréable de vous rencontrer." (oh, Hello i am Lucina Carlton, an old friend of your sister, it's nice to meet you.)

"bonjour Lucina, puis-je vous appeler Luci, c'est plus facile." (hello Lucina, can i call you Luci, it's easier.)

"sûr que vous pouvez, tout le monde le fait. bien sauf les Serpentards." (sure you can, everyone does. well except the slytherins.)

"il est agréable de vous rencontrer ainsi, ma sœur a souvent parlé de «la petite fille anglaise blonde 'elle semble être fier d'être votre ami. elle a dit que quand tu étais petit, tu étais plus puissant que lui." (it's nice to meet you as well, my sister has spoken often of 'the little blonde english girl' she seems to be proud to be your friend. she has said that when you were small, you were more powerful then her.)

"je suis sûr qu'elle a fait. j'étais un peu plus puissant que lui, mais pas beaucoup plus. encore une fois, j'étais plus jeune que son donc je suppose que j'ai été très puissant." (i am sure she has. i was a bit more powerful than her, but not a lot more. then again, i was younger than her so i suppose that i was very powerful.)

_(__**AN:**__ I am skipping to the last challenge because I haven't got any ideas for in-between except lots more French talking between Luci, Fleur and Gabrielle, I cant help it, I like the idea of Luci being able to A. speak French and B. have a different life that is not all about reading and what everyone expects from her)_

Luci POV

It was a normal day and I had put my hair up as I had everyday since the ball it was calm till 'mione came in, "harry, you HAVE to prepare for the next challenge NOW"

"ohmyfuckinggod 'Mione, let him do whatever the hell he wants." I almost yelled, I still got a few people looking at me.

"excuse me?" she looked really annoyed

"you have been nagging him for days to prepare, and we are sick of it cos you are being such a bitch."

"how?"

"do you really want me to get the list out, cos we would be here for hours?"

"you have a LIST?"

"are you deaf? Yea I have a list."

"it's not curfew yet, do you wanna fight?"

"yes please, I would very enjoy beating you." we both started to walk outside and everyone followed us, even Slytherins cos they heard we were going to battle.

"Scared 'Mione?"

"You wish Luci"

"flippendo," Hermione flew back "avis," loads of birds hit her " petrificus totalus. Immo.." unluckily, teachers stopped me before I could finish the spell.

"what is all of this?" McGonagall said after doing the counter spell on Hermione.

"you wouldn't want to hear it from me Professor." I almost smirked

"why?"

"cos my version would consist of lots of swearing and death threats professor."

"ok then. Still, detention, for you both and fifty points taken off Gryffindor for duelling in school grounds"

"don't worry professor, next time I'll duel her in the forbidden forest" that got me glares " JOKE! Ohmygod, lighten up"

_The last challenge_

Luckily I was out of detention before the challenge started so I went to fleur

"fleur, vous nerveux? cos J'ai entendu dire que le labyrinthe est le pire de tous les défis." (fleur, you nervous? cos i heard that the maze is the worst of all of the challenges.)

"Luci très nerveux, mais je vais le faire, pour Gabrielle, qu'elle ne peut pas être sans moi, j'ai promis de le faire" (very nervous Luci, but i will do it, for Gabrielle, she cant be without me, i promised i would do this)

With that, I nodded to Gabrielle and walked off. The contestants went into the maze and it was AGES till a red light flew into the air, it was fleur.

"FLEUR! ous va bien? ce qui s'est passé, j'étais très inquiet et qu'il était donc Gabrielle"( FLEUR! you alright? what happened, I was very worried and so was Gabrielle) me and Gabrielle ran to her, much to my school mates surprise. They didn't know I was friends with fleur nor that I could speak French.

"c'est Victor Krum, il doit être possédé, il est venu vers moi et ta brousse ont commencé à me tirer à l'intérieur, j'ai eu si peur, pas pour moi, mais pour ma chère sœur. êtes-vous ok Gabrielle?" (it was Victor Krum, he must be possessed, he came at me and ta bush started to pull me inside it, i was so scared, not for me, but for my dear sister. are you ok Gabrielle) Gabrielle just nodded. Hours (it seemed) later. Harry came back, with Cedric. But Cedric was dead. "he's back!, voldemort is back" Harry was crying.

I automatically ran to fleur but bumped into victor.

"Holy shit. You're Victor Krum. I'm Lucina Carlton."

"'ello Lucina." he was smiling obviously thinking I planed it.

"now we have got past the pleasantries can you move your fat arse out of my way so I can go to my French friend?" his smile faded and he moved.

"fleur, gabrielle, il est de retour!" (fleur, gabrielle he is back!)

"qui?" (who?)

"Voldemort. ne bronche pas, c'est seulement un nom stupide. harry l'ai vu et Cedric Diggory est mort." (Voldemort. don't flinch, it's only a dumb name. harry saw him and Cedric Diggory is dead.)

"gabrielle, couvrez vos oreilles. Bordel de merde! il-qui-doit-pas-être-nommé est de retour" (gabrielle, cover your ears. holy shit ! he-who-must-not-be-named is back?)

"ouais. et il a tué cedric. Je parie qu'il a également fait Victor possédait." (yeah. and he has killed cedric. i bet he also made Victor possessed.)

"pourquoi aurait-il?" (why would he?)

"cos il est volde ... mal et qu'il ne se soucie pas qui il tue." (cos he is volde... evil and he doesnt care who he kills.)

After that we were all evacuated from the school with Slytherin winning the house cup. Malfoy walked up to me before I left.

"Carlton, hey."

"hey."

"you ok?"

"yea"

"it's just, I have barely seen you."

"yea well, I have been busy."

"I heard, duelling Granger? Do I sense a bit of Slytherin in you?"

"No, do I sense a Slytherin is going to get kicked in the balls?"

"Nooooo! Well, bye Carlton." he shook my hand.

"you saved my life, I think you deserve more than a handshake" I hesitated and hugged him.

"I thought that you were never gonna hug me?"

"when you save my life I will hug you, so that was the last time." I said before he walked off.

_On the train_

"oh.. Fred, look." George said peeking his head at one side of the door

"what George? Oh, Lucina Malfoy. Hello" Fred peeked over the other side

"what are you talking about?"

"well dear Luci.."

"you and your boyfriend Malfoy" one of them finished

"Malfoy isn't my boyfriend, he was the one who saved me in the second challenge, he dived in."

"OOHHHH, he likes you."

"no he doesn't." I got my wand out.

"ok, ok…"

"in other news, since you are an AMAZING trickster and you have helped with some of our inventions…"

"would you like to help us with WWW"

"what's WWW?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"SURE!" I jumped up and hugged them both.

"good.."

"you can work on ideas during the holidays"

"will do Gred, Forge." I stepped off the train, hugged Mrs Weasley and walked home.

_**AN: **__well, the end of one book (very small isn't it : ( I will try and make it longer or I will do another book :D )_


End file.
